Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. For his mission, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm,8 which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Appearance Silver is a very light gray (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. For attire, he wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. Biography Silver has three conflicting backstories for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). On the game website, it states he came from a happy future that was never destroyed and ended up in the past where he learned his future would be destroyed and tries to prevent it from changing for the worse. In the game guide, it is implied that Silver is from the present and ends up in the future; where he learns that it was destroyed during the events in Sonic the Hedgehog and goes to seek what would destroy the future when he returns to the past (though it is mentioned in a cutscene that he is from the future; see below). The actual story is in the game, Silver lives in a destroyed future and goes to the past to change the future for the better. History Modern Era * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Forces * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Transformations Super Silver Main article: Super Silver By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Blaze the Cat (best friend, older sister figure (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) only)) *Espio the Chameleon (good friend) *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Princess Elise *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies *Eggman Nega (arch-enemy) *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Ifrit *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Infinite Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fly types Category:Speed types Category:Future Category:Canon characters